


Torn

by theobliviouswriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, so so sorry this is for a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobliviouswriter/pseuds/theobliviouswriter
Summary: Maddie loves Louis but is caught in a triangle where Harry likes her. Except she doesn't love him so it's not really a triangle. Basically, my problematic 12-year-old ass made myself 15. And I'm dating Louis who was 21 at the time. This story is tragic af. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic EVER and I wrote it when I was twelve. I saw instagram fics and I was like, why not make my own? So, I did. The first part of this story is lost, but what basically happens is: she meets 1D backstage at a concert and Harry likes her but so does Louis. She faints and for some reason her mom lets her go off to live with all of One Direction in London? I think that that's all you need to know, but if you have any questions, inbox me on tumblr. Enjoy the tragedy that is my first ever fic!!

chp2 pt2 my pov. I was calling louis. no answer."HE HATES ME!!!!!" i said. Niall said "They are looking for you. they sai they resolved it. they Agreed that they will not get jealos if either one of them kisses you..." i broke him off. "I.... I am not a play toy. Im a human. I will pick. tell him that." i got my phone. i got a new convo with louis. We're in a ski lodge in ontorio Canada. But you will have to deal with my choice. i pick...


	2. Chapter 2

chp3 pt 2  'Louis. i pick you. you are my lovs but we need to be best friends. we cant be all romantic. we also have to be friends so if we ever break up we can still be best friends.xoxo Maddie' And my text to hazza 'Hey. um harry. just because were not bf and gf we can be best friends. we have to get used to each other. xx Maddie.'. Louis' pov. *ring noises* i got a text from maddie. i turned on my phone. I saw that sge picked me. I hugged zayn who was right next to me. i was DIEING OF HAPPINESS!!! harry's pov. I heard my phone go off. I checked my message. I again went into the bathroom. I cried my heart out.  After i was done i washed ny face and i waited for my face to be less red. I finally came out. zayn asked "what happened lad?" "Oh well i felt sick so". "Thats what the barf bags are for" liam answered. "Never mind. i looked down. I was having a flash back of the day we met. Ikissedher first day. I need to go more slowly. I dont deserve her. but i will go slower next girl i thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chp4pt2 my pov My phone buzzed. it was harry. harry: Im sorry ive gone too fast. I know all this was my fault im sorry. i really am. just know i DO love you and will never forget you. Plus the fact that you know. We live in the same house. my text: lol ok. u are my brother from another mother. and. im your sista from another mista. and the rest of the boys are my beat friends :) harry's text: Haha. true sis.  my text: haha you are special.<3 louis' text: hey babe well b there in 5 hours. get sumn nice. wre goin somewhere tonite :) <3 my text: ok i love you <33 louis':i miss you. i wish you didnt leave. irs torture:,( my text: it killed me the fights. the cursing. i had to get away before it became  a living nightmare. Im sorry. Next time just you and me. louis':lets go to tokoyo. just you and me.  two weeks. 


	4. Chapter 4

chp5 pt2 I went on a shopping spree with niall and my friend and cousin. Seesee and alexis. "OMG CANT BELEIVE IM GOIN ON A SHOPPING SPREE NIALL!!!" "calm down. zayn isnt here" alexis said. "Stop fighting. zayn is coming." Next thing you know ava and niall are hand and hand chatting it up. "AWE NISee!!!" alexis and i said simotaniously. seesee blushed. "heh" seesee said side looking at niall. zayn's text to alexis: hey.  alexis' reaction:SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG "SHUT UP ALEXIS GOD HAVE SOME RESPECT!!!" my text to zayn: she screamed for a minute-.-  zayn:SEXXXAYYYY;D alexis to zayn: hi um hi lololololololol I looked over. "Where is ava and niall???" i said. Looking over they wre on a bench. "Hey um seesee. can we kinda like go out??" "YES!" Seesee said. louis' text to me: missing you every second. D,: me: no words can explain how bland the world is without you in it. louis: ditto. We walked into a fancy outlet with dresses with inflated prices. "Tell me what you want. ill buy you whatever you want. I picked out 4 dresses 6 pairs of shoes 1skirt and 3 shirts. after he bougt it i hugged him. of course paparazzi got that. After we went to a smoothie place and got back to the lodge. 


	5. Chapter 5

chp 6 pt 2 We are at the airport. I spotted louis. He spotted me. He started jogging. he started running full on. I slowed down a bit. we met he picked me up and we kissed. The paparazzi got that. Headline. Mystery girl cheating on niall  I saw it and i said, "GOD THIS MOTHER FLUPPIN NEWS PAPER WONT STOP IT. GODDANGIT!!!" "We got on the plane. Louis picked up a couple of news papers at the airport. He saw the mystery date. "LOU YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HE BOUGHT ME A BUNCH O STUFF" he cut me off "Haha. I teust you. i know. he told me." Be showed me a text. Seesee and niall were sitting together. talking. Alexis and Zayn were sitting together. kissing. no not kissing. making out. Liam and harry were turned around laughing. Alexis bearly punched liam. but zayn stopped herand then slapped both of them. •Two weeks later. packed for tokoyo• "Ready?? Running away together. Forget school. I love you. i want to marry you. forget the world. forget the boys for a week." He picked me up and kissed me. he hugged me and squeezed out my guts. We snuck out. We saw seesee and niall cuddling on the couch watching some fashion show or something. idk. 


	6. Chapter 6

chp 7 pt 2 We were in Central Tokoyo. We rented a pent house. I LOVED! my room it was pretty and pink snd ugh i just cant explain. Louis' room was red with a guitar mural on the wall. I was playing on the piano one day. Just tinkering with it. after a little while i felt louis' arms wrap around and guide me. i scooted over "Can you play I want please?" So he started playing. and i sang 'Give you this give you that blow a kiss take it back if i looked inside your brain' the piano stopped. I looked over. I saw him with eyes gaping "Yes 


	7. Chapter 7

I Seesee and slexis were talking about our suprise dates. abd tours and different thing. "ERMERGERD!!! SONY PRODUCERS LISTENED TO MY SONGS AND IM GETTING A RECORD DEAL!!!!! IM DIENG!!!" Alexis' jaw dropped. "NOT FAIR!!!" "Well its not my fault my boyfriend did that for me" i stuill smiled. Until i checked my twitter. Boys girls everyone from my town. My school. "What the heck. Why is that girl dating a superstar?!?!??" and "SHES SO ANNOYING!!!!" and my ex-boyfriend. "What a lucky superstar @louis_tomlinson Take care of her and treat her well shes a keeper". I dumped him. He cheated on me. He asked for me back so many times. So many times denied. Im never looking back. Boo-Bear is the one I thought inside my head. But more hate. "Shes too young" "What a weirdo to date" " Ive never seen her before in my life. Even ive heard of eleanor before" i started crying. Then i swear atleast five seconds later i heard knocking. Louis' sweet voice said "Is it safe to come in?" Seesee said "YESSSSSSS" he came in. "I came to check on maddie. I saw those tweets. He came and sat ontop of the loft with me. He put me on his lap like he did in the hospital. "Madstar. Listen. Dont listen to those people. they are just mad at me. For doing whatever to eleanor. She broke up with me. But think. you wouldnt be here if we didnt. And i will always need you." you heard a harmonized "Awwwe!" Then i bent down and under and i gave them a shut up look. he got down and while he was ge whiped off my tears. "Tommorow is going to be a good day. When you get a contract!" "Stop making me jealous!" alexis said and facepalmed herself. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was the usual. Cereal for breakfast and liam's crazy way of eating it. But harry wasnt there. I was pretty confused and so were the rest of the boys. "Where in the world is he. he never just leaves. Then I went to wake louis up ehen he is usually the one up. Beither one of them were here. I went down stairs. Then all the boys were gone. Seesee and Alexis were Whispereing and looking at me. "What??" i said. "Its a seceret. the boys told us norlt to tell you. or else" "Or else what?" "Or else you wont get your suprise....oh Shoot." "Good going alexis!" ava said. "Oh well" •two hours later• I was playing wii sports bowling and i felt louis' hand guide me. I smiled at him. "We have something to show you" I went downstairs and onto the patio. i saw a HUGE cake. It said "Happy Second anniversariy Bueblerry!!" and then I saw the pool. And a bathingsuit. It was beautiful and my right size. I ran to louis and hugged him as hard as i could!! And then he squeezed my gand to the extent. it was aching after. I got into it and everyone else was in theirs. I jumped in first. The cool water on my face felt good. and Harry. and then lou. "Thank you boobear. All i got you was this." I showed him a scrapbook i made. "Thank you babe! we'll look at it after swimming. when were in our pjs. I got new ones. I have kermit. you have animal. its really cute." "I love SOO much!!!" i said hugging him again.


	9. Chapter 9

After that we took all took our showers and i finally was in my pjs and so was louis. it was adorable. So the first page of the scrapbook. was my vip pass and a  pic of me and the boys before the concert. me being in the middle of louis and harry. Then page two. Me and lous first date. A pic of me and lou on the plane and thank to liam our first kiss. many pictures in there until i got to fifty pages. the rest were blank. So there was more to our adventure. He pecked a kiss and squeezed my hand harder than last time. i put my head on the nape of his neck. and held his hand. Happy anniversary was my last words then i slipped away. my dream: (dream takes place when i was 21 and we were in the wedding chapel) You may kiss the bri.. *RING!!!!!.....RING!!!!!* Ivwoke up. The alarm clock got me. "Oh shoot!!! darnit" i said pouting. so i texted alexis and ava my dream. During breakfast. "Omergerd maddie wtflip with the dream?" "I was 23 gaw!" the louis said. "What was your dream??" "You and maddie were in the d..d" I covered both of their mouths. Then louis just let it alone. Later that day he asked. "why dont you want to tell me the dream?" he said holding both my hands looking into my eyes. "Its completely embarrassing." "Its ok babe. i loce you. im not a judger." Itwasofourweddingand..." I covered my face and peaked through my hands to see his his expression. "Dont worry babe. Ive had that dream since i met you." "Really?" i said smiling and blushing. i squeezed his hand tight and i hugged him. "I love and want you in my life. i will never hurt you or anything. i love you so much" I said looking into his eyes. He kissed my forehead and said. "Wanna play somer football??" "Like soccer. but football in england??" "Exactly" he said and grabed my hand. "Im so bad. i quit when i was secen because i was rhat bad." "Dont worry. ill help you" He took my hand and we all left and went to the park. 


	10. Chapter 10

we got home. Seesee alexis and i headed up and Got in our pjs. Before i got up to our room louis gave me a tanktop and bottoms with the green m&m on it. He showed me another one. He said "Its couple pj night. Zayn and alexis have Cocacola Seesee and niall have nandos. And liam and Dannielle had bargs root beer. Its really cute. Were gonna take a picture. and post it on twitter:)" "Can you say twi-a again?" i said "twi-a" "Haha adorable. I love you!" and i kissed him on the nose. He smiled and held my hand while walking to the couch. He sat down and i put my head on his shoulder. We were holding hands while watching the titanic. Then it came to the boat sinking. "I'll never let go!" And then a tear. I am very sensitive. "Oh babe:( you know how i feel when you cry. im sad too. I want a smile." he said. Then he squeezed my hand. SO TIGHT! "Wh..why did you squeeze my hand so hard?" i asked. "I souldve squeezed harder. thats how much i love you. " I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek. He quoted in my ear "I'll never let go." then all the sudden niall yelled "SHUT UP I LOVE THIS PART!" Alexis and i started cracking up and i rolled onto the floor. "God mads. It was funny but not that funny." alexis said. I gave her a i love you sooo much cousin sarcastic look and sat back down. Harry whispered in my ear "That was hilarious" he said. Then Louis said "I love that!" he said squeezing my hand even harder than before. We took the group pic and louis posted it on twitter. He took me to me and the girl's room. He said "I love you. Tommorrow we are going to the sony producers. They Loved you!!" he said. I got so Happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

I was ready then alexis and ava vlindfolded me again til we got outsuide. "Perfect " louis said kissing the side of my head. then we got back in the car. He started talking about the ice skating rink. "There will be many people here. but i did this so more people know about us." i loved the way he said us. and how he meant it. We got out. And then he pulled out a black box. I opened it. i gasped. it was a heart shaped locket. Then a picture of me abd louis inside. I hugged him. Then while we were walking in. I squeezed his hand sooooo hard. Ge smiled snd looked at me and kissed my cheek. then i saw a camera flash. then he said,"Good" I put my head in the nape of his neck. We got in and he BOUGHT. the ice skates. And then we went on. 'Moments' started playing. Then i noticed. It was ME singing. Then the dj said. "There's the girl. Whos singing it. My best friends girlfriend maddie!" I turned to louis. "Awe. Dj malik well played. I kissed his cheek and we started skating. 3hours later my feet were ACHING. we carried the ice skates to the car and he drived home barefoot. We got home. Zayn got home before us though. I walked in. "Suprise!!!!!" Everyone yelled. I saw all of my friends. including my ex. but we were good friends anyway. He walked up and put on a charm bracelet. and then harry walked up. "Happy birthday sis!" he said. ge hugged me and then he put on some diamond earrings. "Thank you sooo much for all of this!!!" I said. and then i went to louis and hugged him and squeezed his hand as hard as i could. I fell asleep. Louis carried me into my room and kissed my forehead. "I love you. 16 year old." held my hand for ten minutes singing moments. i was somewhatsinging ut. i was halfway asleep. "I love yu......" and i drifted. 


	12. Chapter 12

my dream: My dream was I saw louis kissing A girl. I saw and i started crying. He was just laughing. and i watched him. everyday. fall more and more in love with her and fall more and more out of love with me. Abd he proposed to her and. I watched their children gros up. I woke up. I was crying hard apparently. Louis was in there. He was on the side of the bed. "Love what happened!"  he moved thr hair from my face. I told him the dream. "I will never ever do that to you. i would bever break you. ever. I love you for a reason  I hugged him. I knew he was there for me. even if we did break up. 


	13. Chapter 13

We came home. At the doorway louis put his arms around me and said "Thank you for the best night of my life. He leaned in and we kissed. We both knew we were right for eachother. He loves me. he going to propse when im 18. Nothing bad will happen i thought in my mind when were kissing. He smiled. he led me to my bedroom. Ge kissed my forehead. "Chnge and come down stairs. Lets watch something i made. plus the help of the boys of course." So i got in my m&m phs and came down. He was in his red m&m pjs so it worked out. it was a dvd. heres what it said "For the only girl in the world that matters to me." Then a bunch of photos of us. it was so sweet. i loved it. I fell asleep in his shoulder. he slept with me on his shoulder so he wouldnt disturb me. "Boo bear. didnt having my head ob yiur shoulder at night hurt i asked still half asleep. "Babe. i didnt want to disturb you. You need sleep." "So do you baby" I said. "Do you wanna swim?" he asked. "Sure let me get my bathing suit." "We wont beed that:)" He said. he got up and carried me to the pool. "Ready?" he asked. "Ready for what?!???" I asked. All of the sudden he threw ne in. got above water and pulled him in. We both started laughing. Harry came out in his bathing suit and a big smile on face.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi weirdo!" louis said. harry just stood there. smiling. I got out and tapped him. "Huh?" he said. "You were. smiling. really weird. you were kinda scaring us." louis said. I jumped back in. i started swimming. Then i started swimming to the bottom. Then i sat at the bottom for. um 30 seconds louis pov. Maddie started swimming off. Then she swam to the bottom. I thought within ten seconds shed come up. I started freaking out. I swam to her and she was just sitting there. She waved at me. She came back up after that. I hugged her. "God you scared me! You hace really goid lungs." "Thankyou" She said kissing my cheek. my pov. We got out of the pool and toweled off. I checked twitter. A girl that used to go to school tweeted on my picture of me and boo bear kissing. "You are so worthless. He probably doesnt really love you. Hes probably trying to put your promotion out. He doesnt really like you. He loves me. Go cry and kill yourself" I ran down to louis. I ran into his arms and started crying. He started hugging me. "Show me what happened." He said. he read it. He got on his phone. "Im going to take care of this." louis pov. I saw that and i pulled out my phone. "No. Shes not going to. I love her. She is the whole world to me. Dont do this to my girlfriend. Say it to me. Goodbye hater." i was mad. I conforted her. harry pov. I saw what they posted on Maddie's tweet. so then i typed. "Dont say that. Say that to me not to her. She is a lovely girl. Dont do that to her."


	15. Chapter 15

One day i started texting louis. My text: Boo bear. Why do you love me??

Louis:Amazing

Beautiful

Caring

Daring

Elighted

Fabulous

Great

Happy

Irresistable

Just too

Kind

Loveable

Marriable

Overly Sweet

Perfect

Quite my type

Really

Sassy

Typically awesome

Unmean

Valiant

Weally cute

Xiting

You are my love

Zee. You are my a-z

My text: AWEEE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! you are my infinity. I love you babe. Ugh. bout to go onstage to practice. Love ya!

Louis:Love you More!

me: Love you most. 

Louis:Love you mostest;)


	16. Chapter 16

•2 weeks later• "Hey maddie. you got sumn in the mail" niall said handing me a packet. "LOUIS I GOT THE MUSICS BSBE!!!" he rushed downstairs. "Wow babe.:) lets practice." he said. we walked into a large room with a piano abd microphones and niall's guitar. "So the chourus goes like this" he said. So you broke my heart. so you tore it apart. I got someone new "and then I say yeah yeah ". We practiced all day long. By the end i new the song by heart. "Good job:)" He said smiling. He planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Were recording tomorrow babe. so get good rest." He pecked a kiss and we went to our rooms. I fell asleep to 'Up all night' album playing. But at in a point in the night lou snuck a hug a kiss while he turbed the cd off. •after recording• "My gOSH YOUR FIRST SINGLE WILL BE ON ITUNES JUNE FITH!!! MY GAWD YOUR AWESOME LOUDIE FOREVER!!" abd the man left the room. "He was major fangirling" i said looking at harry. he started laughing and we knuckle bumped. "Boo bear what did you want ro tell me?" i said. "I talked to our manager and... YOUR OUR OPENING ACT AND YOU ARE SINGING YOUR SONG ON OUR TOUR WITH ME!!!!"


	17. Chapter 17

It was time to leace london and go to the US. I was exited and jittery. Louis started rubbing my back. "Love. Calm down. we have a whole 24hours. breathe." I started breathing. I fell asleep on boobear's shoulder with his arms around me. I woke up an hour later. Louis looked down at me. "Good morning beautiful!" "Babe. i was asleep for an hour" i checked my twitter.  'Isnt she beautiful?? @maddie_tommo I love you babe!' and then a pic of us. "I love you too:)" i said.  Alexis was pouting. Zayn was telling her how cute she was when she pouted. Seesee were talkin bout twitter and seesee made niall a instagram. "There we go my leperchan:)" seesee said blushing. he kissed her on the cheek. Liam and Danielle were dighting on the phone. Harry was just sitting there. Checking hus twitter. Instagram. Facebook. Tumblr. I got up and i got harry to come with me to were the pilot was flying. I said "Speak into the the microphone" he sAid"k. but what do i say?". Louis pov. She was so cute when she was asleep. I just had to post something. I love her so much and i thought. I am glad i will see her beautiful face every single dAy til the day i died. She got up and her an harry Went into the captains pit. five minutes later i heard on the overcom "This is Harry styles and you are flying with Styles Teleport. 'You are flyin the right way' *tounge clicks*"Then i heard giggleing. She came back in. "Hey there sweetie." she said "Hey. sorry babe. I JUST HA TO DO THAT hahahaha!" she was so adorble laughing like that. I know she is the one. harry's pov. I saw the girl of my dreams aproach me. Ugh. i know i needed to get her out of my mind in that way. but shes my sista from anotha mista. but still. We just felt silly and just did tgat. her laughing was So adorable!!!  i just wish i didnt rush it. my pov. We were on decent. I was more nervous than ever. First off half my friends wont know i have a contract. and they didnt know i was coming. plus i am opening act for ONE DIRECTION!!! BIGGEST BOYBAND OUT THERE!!! i was flippin out. louis still was calming me though. i dont know how. but. it worked.We had two hotel rooms. One for d girls. one for d boys. So i unpacked my makeup. But what i didnt notice is was tht louis was swiping all of it. he didnt want me wearing it. But little did he know i was the makeup nonja and i see if you stole the makeup. "Hey. babe. Were going to eat out somewhere special tonight. Were going on shopping spree in a few hours. ok baby?" "K" i said. Then he came up behind me and hugged me. then he whispered in my ear "I love you" snd he kissed my cheek and went and sat on my bed. I put on my mid-day lipstick and got ready for the shopping spree. 


	18. Chapter 18

I was practicing on the stage. And everyone was behind stage. Or atleast i thought they were. so at the end all of the boys and seesee and alexis popped up and started clapping. I Said thank you. I junped off the stage. Louis rushed up and hugged me spinning me around. "My God!!!" The night came. I was soo nervous. "Dont worry babe we got you!" I went out. I was in the middle and louis came out on stage. And we had a duet. The rest of the bys came out backing up. It sounded INCREDABLE!! And at the end louis kissed me at the end. I was in awe how good we sounded. An hour later they had me come out for moments. And i dueted on that and more than this. Then twitter questions. First one to me. "How do you feel being on tour with 1D?!?!?" I started "Well ive been in touch with them for two and a half years now. Im used to them. But i love being on tour with the boys and my Lou." Next question was "Who is in what rank for each boy." "I dont rank. but Lou is my boyfriend. Harry is A special awkward otter. (inside joke) sorry but they are like brothers. They always have your back. even if you did something to hurt them they will still be there. I love you guys." "We love you too!" They all said and came and hugged me.


	19. Chapter 19

It was the morning of the big day. So i took a shower. Then seesee and alexis took over. "Im going to straiten your hair" alexis said. "I will do a natural looking makeup" seesee said. The finished and showed me. I was so suprised. I looked wonderful! I got downstairs. Louis looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful as always. He took my hand and we walked out the door. It took 30mins. Most nerve racking 30 minutes of my life. I was shaking. "Its ok babe. They are just going to ask you questions so they know what to base the music on." "Oh" i said still nervous. I got there and then we gotinto the office. a woman named sharon Interrogated me. "So have you had any heartbreaks?" she started with. "yes. but im happy now. I hace louis:)" I said. he squueezed my hand as harder than he did last night. i smiled again. "So what happened??" she asked. well i saw him cheating with my friend i said looking at louis. I was tapping three times in his hand. that means i was nervous. the tapped in rythmic pattern. saying he was going to help me with backup. "Abd did he kiss your friend?" "Yes." i said then louis said. "Hey. in her first song. add shes over him. he said. Squeezing my hand even harder." Ge tapped rythmically again in my hand. is that good. two taps. yes. "Thank you. we will send you some sheet music to look over in a few days." After that he drived home. He said"Wash off the makeup and put some clothes to iceskate in. Suprise!" he said smiling. It was my birthday. I completly forgot. "How could I forget. God. even my Boyfriend renembers!" Seesee and alexis wrre waiting. the blindfolded me. and walked me to the room. "Why did you hace to blindfold me??" i asked. "Oh just to see this. It wasnt our room. It was MY room. It was lavendar. with a butterfly ob the wall and a bed that hung off the room. Then i looked ib the closet. It was huge with Brand new clothes!  and there was three more rooms. One was the bathroom. One was a little storage room and one was small. i crawled through it. It was a tiny hideout. it was wonderful. I loved it. And i found my clothes on the bed. This day is going to be wondeful! i thought. 


	20. Chapter 20

i went back stage. The FIRST concert was done. We had two days till we had to pack up and leave. After the concert louis came in. "I love doing that. I love having you as the opening act." He looked into my eyes. He smiled at the ground. " Your birthday is in 3 days. Are you sure you want to preform??" "Of course! you know how much ive been looking foward to this." "I know. And i knew you were going to say that too" again smiling at the ground. "God your going to be seventeen." "Babe. What do you want for your birthday??" All i want is you I love you so much. You did incredible. Good night." he kissed my forehead. His hand departed. I got in my pjs and fell eight asleep. A few days later we packed up. "ROAD TRIP ON MADDIE'S BIRTHDAY!" alexis yelled. Later onto the concert at the twitter questions. A bunch of happy birthday stuff And the boys all got on their phones and typed it in I smiled and hugged them all and louis a kiss on the cheek too and at the end of the concert. "Maddie. Um I have something for you. since its your birthday." He got out a medalian with the initials MLT. he put it around my neck." "I love it!!!" He kissed me on stage. "Happy 17th Birthday. I love you." Then they all started singing. 'Happy Birthday'. I was so happy. It was the end of the concert. "Come on. Lets go." Louis Said taking my hand. "Where?" i asked. "Youll see babe." We were in my hometown. California. It was 8 and he was driving me. I was sitting there. I took a couple of drinks of some coca-cola. 'Where are we going' 'Is this a good or bad thing' 'Are we breaking up?' 'Is he going to my house?' All these thoughts. I didnt know. We parked. And then i saw. 'Disney Land Where the memories begin' I looked at him. "Babe. Thank you. How did you..." "Everyone Loves disney." He said smiling. We walked up. "I dont have a pass." i whispered in his ear. "Ill get you a v.i.p. Pass babe. It your birthday. My Queen Will get anything she wants." He grabbed my hand. After a few pushes of a button A pass came out. "Thank you babe!" I held It and put it in my wallet. We walked in. "Lets go watch the parade. Is that ok?" he asked. "Yeah Babe. Of course!!" We got into the front. "Oh my God!! Louis Tomlinson! Maddie Tomlinson!" alot of girls said. 'Maddie Tomlinson?' i thought. Then all of the sudden Louis tugged on my hand. We went on a float. The rest of the boys appeared. They all started singing What makes you beautiful. Accept Louis. He Knelt to the ground. He pulled out a ring. I looked at him. "Will you become my wife. I have loved you since ive laid eyes on you. You gave me a reason to smile on the Worst of days. You are the One to my Direction." "And you are the One to my Thing. I love you. Yes!" He put the ring on my finger. He got up and kissed Me. Everyone was happy. I looked up at Harry. He smiled. He was actually happy for me.


	21. Chapter 21

We went on Splash mountain. I was sitting in his lap. He was holding on to me the whole time. During the drop he yelled. "I LOVE YOU MADDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked back at Him. "I love you too babe." Then we went on 'The Tower of Terror' And while we were going down. I yelled the same thing. We got wife and groom mouse ears. I was happy. I was excited. I was in love. I never thought it would accutally happen. For the next couple of years we were still engaged. But when i was 19 was our weddding. The wedding was amazing. It was on a beach.  I wore a beautiful dress. And he worr a stripe tuxedo. Our after party was in the ocean. Zayn stayed on the land. but the rest of us were swimming having a good time. And i became one of the most famous Singers. 


	22. Chapter 22

•A few years later• "Hey Louis." "Yes baby?" he said with his ever so relaxed voice. I crawled into his arms. "Did you know we are having a child?" I looked up at him. He looked down at me. He stood up. He picked me up and started spinning me around. and then planted a kiss on my forehead. He looked down again and called the boys down. And ava came down wrapped in niall's arms. "SHES HAVING A BABY!!!!!!!!" That night we were thinking of baby names. "I think i know who the God father is." He said. and one name came out of both of us. "Harry"


End file.
